


Tangled Up

by Leviathanstongue



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Fix-It, Fuck the Joker, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, listen I love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathanstongue/pseuds/Leviathanstongue
Summary: I'm not taking the end of season one ain't no way.Shameless self indulgence.Rating may change later on!
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tangled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan wakes up after being unconscious for days. He doesn't get much of an explanation, but it's a bit much to take in so he's okay with that.

Dizzying, the room felt dizzying. Was the bed breathing, spinning, falling? Why was he lying in bed. With spikes of pain behind his eyes, Jonathan decided not to open them. While concern was very present, the warmth of the sheets versus the cold, damp air above was far more inviting. In fact, the blanket that lay over his skin was excessively soft. Wherever he was, he was being cared for. Making a soft groan, Jonathan turned his body over onto his left side. Soreness made a wreck of him. How long had he been resting, if resting was in fact what he was left to do? A creaking of hinges upset the migraine rooted in his skull. Someone opened a door, an the fall of footsteps implied they were walking down a set of stairs. They stopped at the bottom, a slight rattling giving off that they held something. It seemed like a tray.

"Good morning, Jonathan. I'm surprised to see you awake." Jonathan chose still not to open his eyes, but didn't bother pretending to still be unconscious. He nodded and they approached. "You've been asleep for three days, I started to feel worried you'd never wake up. Who knows how what happened would effect your body, maybe a coma."

"A coma? Why on Earth..." Jonathan tried to remember what happened before this moment. His unmasked face must have given away the shock and concern. He forgot people could read his expressions with how long he'd gone without taking it off.

"If it were a coma, I'd be sure you couldn't get help. There are no functioning hospitals right now and I don't have the time or equipment." This person sat next to him on the bed, placing the tray that was once in their hold onto the bed closer to him still. "You should eat."

"I'm not certain I can eat, my head feels like Hell." Jonathan turned in their direction and spoke softer, signalling to the other person he wasn't feeling well. "I think it's a migraine."

The stranger hummed and stood. "I'll get you some anti-inflamatory then." Followed by foot steps that lead away.

When the door up the stairs shut, Jonathan finally made an attempt to open his eyes and sit up. Nausea shot up from his stomach and he felt he might throw up, but nothing came of it. Thank god. He noticed quickly how dark it was, though some fleeting light through slits in the curtains revealed a lightly furnished room. It seemed like something of a basement, but was too homey to be one still. It must be a duplex of sorts. Jonathan lay his hands down on the blanket as he observed it. It was lovely, even a small quilt lay over the blanket. The chill of the room made him shiver slightly. He also noticed he was wearing pajamas. That meant the stranger had to have changed him. Unnerving. Jonathan considered that this person was some obsessed villain super fan. He didn't want to know what they intended to do with him if so, but they've been kind as far. They even brought him breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. Who knew what time it was.

Jonathan pulled the tray of food over his lap and found that he was made a rather large stack of pancakes. Shaped like pumpkins. He smiled. He'd admit he even melted a bit, even if it gave credence to his super fan theory. Regardless of the stranger's intentions, he hoped the pancakes were pumpkin spice. There even seemed to be a glass of juice, though it was just dark enough that he couldn't tell what it could be.

The door opened and shut again, followed by footsteps. Jonathan figured this meant he would find out who exactly had captured or saved him. The stranger approached and his eyes grew wide. His cheeks felt warmer by the second as they handed him pills, his ability to talk stripped from him.

"I was able to find a bottle of tylenol, I hope that works." This stranger was the anti-hero, Blue. They ran their hand through their white hair, fixing the long side back so they could look at the bottle a moment before placing it down on Jonathan's tray. They looked at Jonathan with dark blue eyes and he felt electricity jolt up through his nerves. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, of course not! Why "wrong," that would be silly I'm alive and well, aren't I--" Jonathan felt himself ramble shamelessly, stuttering. He felt saved when he was interrupted.

"You're nervous. Don't worry, we're not enemies here. The only enemy in this city right now is the Joker. Please take the medicine."

Jonathan did just that, taking the glass of unknown juice and drinking it down. Cherry juice. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I... here?"

"Hmm, you don't remember what happened before you woke up?"

"I... no. You see, I don't remember anything after kidnapping Poison Ivy." Jonathan put down the cup and went to cut a piece from the, hopefully, actual pumpkin pancakes. "Ohhh, did Ivy do this? I should have known that was a mistake."

Blue hummed again. "No, but I'm starting to think it's better that you don't know for now. All you need to know is that you can't go outside. The Joker rules this city now and neither of us is safe."

Jonathan was a bite into his breakfast, fork still in mouth when he felt himself staring at Blue in confusion. "Are there chocolate chips in this? These pancakes are delightful. Pumpkin chocolate chip, I hardly indulge like this anymore and here you are just carrying a plate to me-- Did you undress me?" He heard a chuckle.

"I did, yes. Your other clothes were a little... crisp. And those are my pajamas, so please treat them well." Jonathan's face stung with heat. He was wearing their clothes? What else was theirs? "Also the blanket and quilt are mine too. Everything here that doesn't have dust on it is mine, basically. You're free to use anything, just treat them like your own."

"Ah. And... where have you been sleeping?" It was dark, but he couldn't help but notice there wasn't another bed. Neither that or a couch. No mattress on the floor, or pile of blankets.

"I didn't sleep here. Though I'm glad you're awake, because the truth is that I will have to start. My hide outs are being compromised and I can't risk any of them anymore." Jonathan gawked at what Blue was saying. Tried as he might, it was difficult to keep his composure. So suddenly sharing a bed with his crush-- an anti hero, he meant. No. No, he knew he had intense feelings for them. This wasn't necessarily the first time they saved his life, and he'd done the same in return in the past. If Blue knew it was him who protected them or not.

"Are we... going to share the bed?" Jonathan's voice cracked slightly, to his embarrassment.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable--"

"No! I mean," he cleared his throat. "I mean, it's not a bother to me."

Blue smiled at him, and Jonathan felt like he was floating. "Oh good. It's the morning, so you have time to adjust to the idea. I have to go back out, but I'm glad you're awake. Besides the amnesia you seem to be doing okay." They gave him two thumbs up. "Stay inside. I brought videogames and all that jazz so you can stay entertained. If you hear people upstairs, don't worry. The family living up there is okay with us being here." Blue turned to leave, giving a small wave first. "The shower and bath work too. You should take one. Take care of yourself."

A door to the outside opened and shut. Jonathan put the tray down on the bed and climbed to his knees, opening the curtain above his bed just enough to watch Blue get into a car and leave. "What in hell."


End file.
